


Adorable

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Series: Feelings [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: SQ prompt: Emma: "I thought you said you didn't have feelings." Regina, through tears: "Yeah, I did. But guess what, I do, I fucking do and it's horrible." Asked by anon via tumblr





	Adorable

“Regina?”

The whisper echoed through the darkened room as Emma took a peak of the unmoving lump at her side, or at least tried to as Regina’s face darkened by the angle of her pressed against Emma’s side, one arm draped across the blonde midsection, head resting on her chest. The brunette didn’t answer, her eyes glued to the scene unfolding on the tv in front of them, a small shiver running through her shoulders, against Emma’s fingers as the blonde had circled the older woman’s back with her arm, fingers splayed atop the brunette’s shoulder, drawing lazy circles throughout the whole movie.

Movie Regina had been snarky about the second Emma had suggested to watch during their movie night.

“Really?” She had said, nose wrinkling as Emma had wiggled her eyebrows. “I would have never pegged you for a fan of these kind of romantic films, dear. Specially of these ones that only want to leave you as a sobering mess.”

Emma hadn’t said a thing, quietly smiling at her girlfriend before patting the empty spot at her side, blanket already covering her legs and torso.

“Come on.” She had said and Regina had rolled her eyes at her but had complied, quickly finding the position she still was in. “Don’t go all regal on me; you are going to like it.”

“Doubtful.”

But now, as Emma called Regina’s name once again as the faint shiver against her hand turned into something that could only be a sob, all the snarkiness seemed to have left Regina’s body, replaced by a choke up mutter that could only be a morose “no” that elicited a short but audible snort from the blonde.

“I thought you said you didn’t have feelings.”

And her tone was slightly smug, just enough for Regina to look at her, her eyes brimming with unshed tears, tears that Emma looked at guiltily because even if the film they were watching was quite thick on that department she hadn’t really thought Regina would get touched by it. Or maybe not like that.

"Yeah, I did.” Grunting and dipping her head back to Emma’s chest, her next stream of words came out not only muffled but growled, small particles of purple biting Emma’s fingertips as she tried to draw circles on Regina’s skin once again. “But guess what, I do, I fucking do and it's horrible."

That was enough for Emma to chuckle, even if just slightly and for a brief moment before smile shily at Regina as the older woman shot her a dark glare, one that only made Emma hum good-naturedly before letting her hand travel towards Regina’s chin, forcing her to arch her neck just enough for her to quickly peck the brunette’s nose.

“It’s not horrible.” She reassured her, and Regina let out a huff, one not as sullen as the previous grunt. Refraining herself from using “adorable” Emma kissed Regina again and pointed at the still running film. “Want to finish this?”

Regina pursed her lips but shook her head. “I want to see how it ends.”

Emma hid her smirk as Regina turned towards the screen once again, fingers curled and just as close to hers as before _. Who would’ve thought…_


End file.
